Ch: 5 Meet the Teams
by FumaClan
Summary: Same as before, just a little longer.


I've never seen this many people in my life, said Arashi. You two don't get out much, do you?, said Neji. Arashi gave him a evil glare. Hey look, there's the Leaf Genin. I wonder if that girl is over there?

Team Kakashi walks in. Hey, there's Sasuke, says two girls. They start arguing about who's more in love. Oh God! Kill me now!, says Arashi. A grey haired guy with glasses walks in with his team. As Arashi aproches the crowd of the rookie nine, he looks for Alieu. Hey, Arashi! He turns around. It's Alieu. There you are. I've been wanting to talk to you.

I want to introduce you to my best friend Dominique. Hi! Hey, what's up. A friend of Alieu's is a friend of mine, says Dominique. That' good to know, says Arashi. Man, I feel funny, said Arashi. (my spirit seems to be restless). Arashi reads Dominique's heart. (She's got a spirit!) (So does Alieu.) (Our spirits are resonating. Maybe they brought us together, or maybe it's fate that we happened to meet. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe……) Arashi's train of thought was interrupted.

Hey Arashi, you daydreaming, says Alieu. Oh… sorry, just thinking. Hey, I heard that that grey haired guy with the glasses has some info on the rookie nine. So do I, says Alieu. If we have time, I could tell you. It would be nice. Okay, introductory class 101 begins now.

See that guy with the puppy in his shirt, that's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog slash partner Akamaru. He's hotheaded and immiture, but he's cool. See that girl next to him, that's Hinata Hyuga. She's got the same eyes as Neji, says Arashi. They're from the Hyuga Clan, says Alieu. So she has the Byakugan ability too, right. It's their clan's blood line trait (Kekkei-Gen Kai). Like my dragon spirit? You're what? Nothing. No, tell me. Arashi showed her his mark. How come I never noticed this before. My arm was covered up before. Oh yeah! I'll tell you all about it after this is all over. Please continue. The mysterious looking guy in the big coat is Shino Aburame. His appearance says it all. That's team eight. It's also my team.

Now for Dominique's team, Team Kakashi. The chicken-haired guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Arashi speaks, He's got the same last…. I KNOW!!, interrupts Alieu. I don't think I want to hear his story. O.K……… next is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a hyperactive knucklehead who likes to pull pranks on people. He's also got a very,… very,…… very annoying catchphrase. What is it? Oh, you'll hear it all day. My friend would be best friends with him. And last on that team is Sakura Haruno. She's insanely in love with Sasuke. What girl in here isn't doesn't . Uh… you're looking at them.

Oh. Anyway, next is Team Asuma (or team 10). First is Shikamaru Nara. He's the laziest guy I ever saw. All he probably needs is a little motivation. Then there's Ino Yamanaka. She and Sakura can't stand each other. They would fight over Sasuke all day if they could. And Choji Akimichi. He's a cool guy but, he eats **ALL** day. I'm pretty sure it's for a reason, says Arashi. Is there ever a reason to eat all day. Um…….. I don't know. Obviously he finds one. Anyway, that's the rookie nine.

Well who's the three over there in the corner. They're the Sand Village Genin. The one with the make-up on is Kankuro. He uses puppets in his jutsu and he spends most of his time perfecting them. The girl with the **ENORMOUS** fan is Temari. She may not look it but she's a really good strategist and she's pretty good with that fan. The red head with the gourd on his back with the sadistic look on his face is Gaara. The only thing that is known about him is that he's been on like 5 S-rank missions and came out without a scratch. What!! said, Arashi.

Your joking, right. I don't usually, said Alieu. Suddenly, out of nowhere, **I'm gonna beat every last one of you and become Hokage!! BELIEVE IT!!** What the hell's his problem?!, says Arashi. He's flippin crazy!, says Alieu. Dominique just shake her head. Sakura knocks him on the back of his head, Are you trying to get everyone to hate us?! Arashi noticed three ninja in the back of the room that disappear from sight.


End file.
